Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, conventional walkers caused people to have a bent forward low back and neck in extension posture. This caused neck and back pain. They also had break handles that could cause the wrist to be bent in an abnormal way that can could wrist and elbow pain. Conventional walkers also inhibited a normal gait pattern. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve these problems. Conventional walkers' forward leaning posture has been shown to contribute to falls. With a more upright posture along with the forearm support of this embodiment this should reduce this problem.